homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrier (Coalition)
|name = Carrier |image1 = Kapisi.png |image2 = |group = Carrier |role = Fleet Command,Vehicle Construction,Desert Exploration |type = |cost = |mass = 125,000 |length = 568 |acceleration = |speed = 60 kph/16.66 |drive = |armament = 16 50.5 main HCR cannons,24 VRF Anti-Air batteries,28 automated MLR positions,Vertical-launch Cruise Missile silo |eras = Exile Era |affiliation = Coalition of the Northern Kiithid }} The SJCC-14 Sakala-class Command Carrier is a type of land vehicle designed by Kiith S'jet and built by the Coalition of the Northern Kiithid and utilized during Operation Khadiim. Overview The Sakala-class Deep Carriers are fully combat-capable vessels built by the Coalition for desert exploration and combat. Designed by Kiith S'jet, they were equipped with production facilities for support vehicles, as well as a control center for flight operations. Based on the previous ''Ifriit''-class Heavy Carrier, primary improvements were made toward the carrier's ability to conduct deep desert exploration. Five carriers were built by 1110 KDS (Sakala, Kapisi, Fiiskire, Akalon and Amida) with additional eight more planned. The first of her class, the Kiith Siidim and Kiith Soban-sponsored Sakala, left the Hraal Industrial Works shipyards at Tiir on late 1105 KDS. The construction of Kiith S'jet-sponsored Kapisi was started earlier that year and completed on 1106 KDS, six months after the Sakala. By the time Kapisi exited the yards, Sakala had been participating in combat operations nearly non-stop due to Gaalsien raiders and had already gained distinction in two major offenses against Gaalsien forces. The next carriers that were built were owned by Kiith Nabaal, Kiith Hraal and Kiith Soban. All five carriers were allocated for Operation Khadiim and preparations were underway to launch them when forces of Kiith Gaalsien attacked. During the initial offensive it is reported that Fiiskire ''and Akalon'' were destroyed, Amida ''is presumably lost shortly thereafter. Only ''Sakala and Kapisi survived the attacks, with Kapisi escaping from Epsilon Base and Sakala from Charlie Base. Later on, when the Siidim betrayed the Coalition, the Sakala attempted to destroy the Kapisi, but it failed and it was destroyed instead, with all hands lost. Capabilities Coalition carriers form the core of any expeditionary force. They construct vehicles, conduct repairs, and even supply support and self-defense fire in combat. Like most Coalition units, the Sakala-class is much slower and less maneuverable compared to its Gaalsien counterpart but can take much more of a pounding thanks to its tough armor and solid chassis. This gives it an advantage in a prolonged firefight, and it can keep its allies alive for longer thanks to its repair facilities. It also can support up to three Hammer-class Strike Fighters and two Anvil-class Tactical Bombers or two Forge-class Gunships. The Sakala-class also has the ability to deploy a long-range, low-altitude, guided cruise missile, delivering a devastating payload to a targetted area. The missile can take some time to arrive at the target, but impacts with shattering force, obscuring what few units it does not destroy in a cloud of smoke and dust. A unique capability of the carrier is its "power shunting" ability. Power can be diverted to different systems to make them more efficient and work faster. The Sakala-class has four systems that affect its firepower, weapons range, armor durability, and ally repair systems. Depending on the commander this can turn the Sakala-class into a front-line combat juggernaut, a tanky mobile repair base, long ranged fire support, or anything in between. Trivia * In the Expedition Guide, Section 6 refers it as a Sakala-class Deep Desert Carrier while Section 7 refers it as Sakala-class Command/Exploration Carrier.Homeworld: Deserts of Kharak Expedition Guide * According to the journal entries of Rachel S'jet, she believes that Kiith Siidim rushed the completion of the Sakala in order to secure the class name away from Kiith S'jet's Kapisi. * By the time the Kapisi was launched, the Sakala has already had number combat operations under it's belt, which helped significantly in defending Project Stormbreaker References Category:Deserts of Kharak: Vehicles Category:Deserts of Kharak: Coalition Vehicles